Trost
by FranbergH
Summary: Di desa kecil itu seorang selebritis menyadari tentang satu hal: menjadi tidak terkenal itu terkadang menyakitkan. Tetapi, mungkin dia akan terbiasa.


_**Udah lama gabuat fic, coba-coba lagi ah. Moga-moga feelnya masih dapet.**_

_**Masih dalam rangka memperluas jaringan fandom, buat pertama kali menjelajah ke fandom SnK. Dan karena suka Jean dan sifatnya yang frontal n 'normal', dia jadi terpilih dah buat jadi main chara.**_

_**Yasudlah kalo gitu.. **_

**Trost**

_Disclaimer: Hajime Isayama_

_Story by: Franbergh_

**I. In the Village**

Di bawah langit biru yang cerah, daun-daun pohon zaitun bergoyang tertiup angin sepoi. Suara dengungan sayap lebah terdengar diantara rimbunnya dedaunan dan wangi bunga lemon. Dari kejauhan terdengar suara samar ombak memecah karang.

Dari tempat yang bisa memandangi garis pantai dengan jelas, di atas bukit, di bawah teduhnya kerimbunan pohon lemon, seekor anjing berbulu putih lebat sedang bermalas-malasan menikmati jam tidur siangnya. Tidak jauh dari situ, di tempat terbuka di tengah ladang. Seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang tengah mengusap peluh yang mengalir turun melewati alis coklatnya. Ia membuang nafas dengan gusar saat memakai lagi topi lebar jeraminya.

"Aku!" ucapnya terengah saat memegang pangkal tanaman wortel dan menariknya sekuat tenaga hingga wortel berwarna ungu tercabut dari dalam tanah.

"Jean Kirstein!" lanjutnya menuju wortel lainnya. "Selebritis! Aktor! Kelas A!" tiga buah wortel ungu lainnya bergabung ke dalam keranjang. Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah sekop kecil dan menuju perdu lainnya. Lalu mulai menggali.

"Apa!" sekopnya dengan brutal memangkas tanaman di hadapannya. "Yang kulakukan! Di! Sini!" ia mulai menikami tanah di bawan tanaman. "Menggali! Kentang!" segerumbul kentang tampak di bawah tanah. "Menggali! Wortel!" lanjutnya sambil mengorek kentang-kentang dari dalam tanah. Ia terus menggerutu sambil berjalan menuju perdu lainnya lalu memetik tomat, paprika, mendorong Titan –si anjing berbulu lebat di bawah pohon lemon- dengan ujung sepatu butnya dan memetik lemon kemudian membawanya ke dalam sebuah rumah yang berdiri di ujung ladang.

Beberapa saat kemudian Jean Kirstein si selebritis aktor kelas A itu berlari keluar lagi dari dalam rumah dan mencabut bawang ungu besar di tengah ladang.

Di desa kecil di sepetak tanah yang cukup luas itu berdiri sebuah rumah petani. Rumah yang cantik dan cukup besar dibandingkan kamar-kamar apartemen yang berjejalan di kota. Dengan pemandangan laut di depan dan bukit di belakang rumah membuat rumah itu bisa seharga satu gedung apartemen di pusat kota.

Tetapi Jean bisa tinggal gratis di rumah itu. Dia hanya perlu membayar dengan menggali kentang. Beberapa hari sebelumnya ia bahkan sempat menikmati ikut memanen ladang anggur. Walaupun ide menyesap wine dari anggur yang dipetiknya sendiri membuat Jean bersemangat, di akhir hari ia kembali uring-uringan saat diberi tahu kalau anggur yang dipetiknya setidaknya butuh setahun untuk menjadi wine yang cukup enak.

Tetapi kekuatan mendongkolnya rupanya masih belum sampai batas maksimum saat ia harus membawa gelondongan keju ke sebuah toko kecil. Rombongan turis yang melihatnya masuk menudingnya terang-terangan dan berbisik-bisik.

"Lihat-lihat! Mirip Jean Kirstein ya!"

"Ih, dia terlalu gelap. Jean kan ganteng. Dia jelek ah!"

Walaupun ia merasa teramat jengkel dan sakit hati, ia tetap bersyukur tidak dikenali. Karena sebenarnya berada di tempat terpencil membuatnya jauh dari paparazi dan orang-orang yang selalu ingin tahu. Dan bagusnya, Trost hanya sesekali didatangi rombongan turis di musim-musim tertentu. Tetapi, tetap saja harga dirinya sebagai selebritis kelas A terluka, terlebih saat..

"Hai, Mikasa!"

"Oh, hai."

Salah satu keajaiban di Trost. Gadis itu berambut hitam dan satu-satunya penduduk desa yang pernah ditemui Jean yang berwajah oriental, dan juga satu-satunya penduduk desa yang menarik bagi Jean. Mikasa masuk ke dalam toko dan hanya melirik Jean sedikit sebelum mengambil sepotong keju yang baru saja diletakkan Jean di rak keju di dalam toko. Kemudian ia membayarnya dan pergi begitu saja seolah Jean hanya sebuah manekin yang memegang sebongkah keju pecorino dengan wajah merana.

Seandainya di tempat lain, kalau dia menyapa seorang gadis di toko, Jean bertaruh ia tidak akan lolos tanpa sebuah selfie bersama. Trost dan terutama Mikasa adalah anomali.

Pertama kalinya Jean bertemu Mikasa, harga dirinya hancur mengetahui kalau Mikasa sama sekali tidak mengenali selebritis kelas A itu. Jean the sexiest man alive versi 3 majalah papan atas dunia. Tetapi hantaman yang lebih meluluhkan lagi saat Mikasa yang wajahnya kaku seperti pasien stroke itu mendadak mampu membuat senyuman manis saat seorang bocah berwajah sombong muncul dengan gerobak yang ditarik seekor kuda memanggilnya dan mengajaknya pulang bersama.

Belakangan Jean mendengar dari Marco kalau Mikasa dan Eren (si bocah bergerobak) tinggal bersama.

"APA?!"

"Keluarga dokter Jaeger mengadopsi Mikasa beberapa tahun lalu setelah orangtua Mikasa meninggal karena kecelakaan,"

Saat Jean melihat gadis berambut hitam itu meninggalkan toko, mendadak ia lupa. Yang sedang diincarnya sekarang adalah Krista Lenz. Aktris yang sepadan dengannya yang sudah lama diinginkannya menjadi lawan mainnya di sebuah film. Mendadak ia lupa tujuannya yang sebenarnya saat mengungsi ke Trost, desa terpencil itu. Mendadak ia lupa di luar sana Marco sedang mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi dirinya.

Tetapi, bagaimanapun dia adalah Jean Kirstein, selebritis, aktor kelas A. Sexiest man alive. Dan ia akan mendapatkan yang diinginkannya.

"Jean! Pergilah ke pasar ikan! Aku ingin membuat ikan kukus untuk makan malam!" hanya saja, saat ini sampai waktu yang belum ditentukan, bibi Marco lah yang akan mendapatkan hal yang diinginkannya.

_**To be continued..**_


End file.
